


Gratitude Vs Entitlement.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Successful people have a sense of gratitude, unsuccessful people have a sense of entitlement. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude Vs Entitlement.

Katie had always been so grateful to have fans who cared about her and, even when people were beginning to get to her, she was happy to see Phantom's name when she was checking her feeds. The girl had run into a lot of flack for supporting her but the girl seemed to never let it get to her. When she had, finally, asked why, the answer had been clear. 

"Successful people have a sense of gratitude where unsuccessful people have a sense of entitlement... I'm used to the rest of them coming for me."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"It's not worth letting them in..."

"But you don't mind?"

"No. I hate it... but I won't let them upset me."


End file.
